Post-translation modification of proteins is one of several mechanisms that organisms use to for purposes of regulating cellular functions. There are several types of protein modifications that may occur. Different types of modifications to one particular protein can direct different activities of that protein. One form of protein modification is that of methylation which adds a methyl (CH3 group). An enzyme that catalyzes transfer of methyl group is a methyltransferase. One class of methyltransferase that mediates methylation to the amino acid arginine is that of the protein arginine methyltransferase (PRMTs). Arginine methylation is involved in regulating RNA processing, signal transduction, DNA repair and transcription (DNA→RNA). The group that is submitting this disclosure is working to identify and characterize PRMTs class members as part of their ongoing work. Within the PRMT class there are subclasses: Type I asymmetrically dimethylates; Type II symmetrically dimethylates; and Type I mono-methylates at arginine amino acids.